ScaredyShy
by LadyofRegret
Summary: Tonight is Nightmare Night in Ponyville, and Fluttershy decided to become one of the legendary monsters to scare the ponies who scared her first, but not until the real monster showed up! Based on the episode, ScaredyPants. I do not own any of the characters or plots. Credit to all respective owners. Please read and review


**Author's Note: This is originally supposed to be a first appearance of the Ghostly Kackle before I wrote Foalnapped. But what happens happened. Nothing could change that. Anyways, in celebration of Halloween, I hereby present you this SpongeBob/My Little Pony Crossover Parody. This time the character that plays as SpongeBob shall be Fluttershy and Pinkie as Patrick. It may have some certain references and I have some plot twists for it. I know I have recently watched the latest episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season Five for a couple of weeks, but let's just say this is before them. (If any of you haven't watched them yet, then I will not spoil the episodes.) Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this one-shot story. Have fun!**

* * *

It was Nightmare Night tonight in the land of Equestria. It sounded like Halloween from our world and has some same traditions, but they have different varieties. Little filles go in their best costumes and went out trick or treating for candy, especially Pinkie Pie. And the ponies were getting ready for some Nightmare Night festivities. There were all kinds of creatures that could jump out and scare you, even making you wet your trousers; pirates, skeletons, monsters and… internet trolls! (*evilly laugh* Oops. Ahem. Sorry.) Everypony in Ponyville are celebrating it and are having fun with the same traditions every year. Well, almost everypony. There was one pony who is not too courageous on Nightmare Night. It was a timid pink maned yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy. She is a very sensitive pony and gets scared easily. She once lived in Cloudsdale with Rainbow Dash when she was a little filly, and every year she gets easily scared by some of the ponies, especially the three boy bullies who always picked on her every day. She was called many names, but one name that she was called the most which was really hurting her feelings was Scaredyshy. She had disliked Nightmare Night ever since, though she does celebrate it for the sake of her animals at her cottage.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy was helping Applejack washing the dishes after helping her and her family with the farm chores and making some sweets for a party they're having later. She was nearly done and so far all is well… until she jumped in surprise when she heard a thump and a door creaking open eerily.

"Who's there?" she asked in fear. The door continued creaking more, but it was getting a little quiet. Then, Fluttershy goes back doing dishes. She wanted to wash them quick before she gets herself a heart attack. On Nightmare Night, she was always being paranoid even by a littlest thing that could scare her. Suddenly, she heard the bats flapping outside the kitchen window. She walked to the window and looked out by the trees. As the thunder flashes, three apple trees in front of her had green letters in the dark that spelled out 'BOO.'

Fluttershy got suddenly frightened with a yelp and went back doing the dishes. She speeded up to finish them, though she dropped some of the dishes on the floor. As soon as she was done, the yellow Pegasus replied quickly but softly, "All right, Applejack! The dishes are done! I shall be going now!" She tried running out of the house until Applejack appeared in front of the door and stopped her in her tracks. "Whoa there, sugarcube! Don't you want to hear a scary story before ya leave?"

Fluttershy disliked scary stories because she gets nightmares. So, she quickly nervously answered, "Oh, no thank you, Applejack." Then, she asked, "Um… does it have monsters in it?"

"Yeeyup," Applejack said, "A worst monster of them all."

"Um…" Fluttershy said softly. She hesitated at first but then she responded, "No."

Applejack smiled and lets Fluttershy open the door so she could leave. But curiosity got the best of the Pegasus as she turned back to the Earth Pony. "Um…is it a true story?" she asked.

"True as the blooming seed," Applejack told her.

"Well… I could stay a little to listen…" Fluttershy said.

"Well, all righty then," Applejack said, "Have a seat, girl."

As soon as Fluttershy sits by the dinner table, Applejack turned off the lights which scared the Pegasus. The whole kitchen was dark until Applejack turned on a flashlight and shined it on her face.

Applejack puts on a scary face within the light among the shadows and began to tell her scary story. "I call this story… The Tale… of the Ghostly Kackle."

Fluttershy whimpered nervously as she was trembled by the sound of his name.

"Every year on Nightmare Night, the legendary Ghostly Kackle descends upon Equestria," Applejack explained, "He roams around in a pirate ship, just… like… this!" Applejack holds up an apple. "Only bigger!"

"Um… excuse me," Fluttershy said softly, "does his ship look like an apple?"

Applejack ignored the question and continued the story, "As I was saying, the Ghostly Kackle swoops down and began to steal…. The ponies' souls!" She held up a random white bunny and showed it to her.

Fluttershy gasped in horror. "Do souls actually look like bunnies?

"Perhaps they do, sugarcube," Applejack told her, "And he puts them little critters where they can never ever get out…" The Earth Pony placed the rabbit in the dog kennel. "In his soul cage!" She evilly laughed as Fluttershy was beginning to tremble in fear as she was clattering her teeth. Unknown to her, a large red colt dressed as a pirate crept behind and said to her in a deep doomed voice, "I've come for your bunny."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fluttershy screamed as she jumped up in a panic and quickly hides herself in one of the apple barrels.

Removing his hat was Applejack's older brother, Big McIntosh. He was a part of his sister's plan to scare Fluttershy as a little harmless joke.

Applejack turned the lights back on and walked to Big Mac. "Aw, poor Fluttershy gets easier to scare every year, doesn't she?" she chuckled jokily.

"Yeeeyup," Big Mac answered.

Fluttershy poked her head out of the barrel and sighed sadly, "Oh… Big McIntosh…"

Applejack approached the yellow Pegasus and said, "Nothin' like a good ghost story, eh, sugarcube? Hope you're not too afraid to come to my party tonight. We love to have you there. Hopefully, nopony could call you Scaredyshy." She walked away from her, heading out the door.

Big Mac crept behind Fluttershy once more and whispered, "Steal your bunny."

Fluttershy screamed again, caused herself to jump out of the rooftop and landed in front of Applejack's house.

* * *

Fluttershy began walking home through Ponyville as she nervously sees ponies in their costumes walking by her and some ponies decorating throughout the town. She jumped a bit with a gasp when she sees a large jack-o-lantern that has an evil laughing sound. She was trembling in terror as she continued walking home with her teeth clattering.

Then, a small brown Earth pony in an astronaut costume came up to Fluttershy and said, "Nightmare Night, what a-"

Before he could finish, Fluttershy screamed in response and ran away, leaving the little colt bewildered. His father, a light brown Earth pony, came behind him and told him, "It's all right, son. That's just Scaredyshy."

Then, a black Pegasus named Thunderlane, who dressed as Frankenstein, appeared in front of Fluttershy out of nowhere, replying to her, "Boo!"

The yellow Pegasus screamed to that reply, jumped up and held onto the streetlight, continuously clattering her teeth.

"Happy Nightmare Night, Scaredyshy," Thunderlane called up to her. He laughed evilly and flew off.

"My name is Fluttershy," the yellow Pegasus said tearfully, "It's Fluttershy…"

* * *

Fluttershy finally made it to her cottage. Her animals were playing outside as they were having fun with their little Nightmare Night games. Only her white rabbit, Angel stayed behind to help her carve a pumpkin. It was a giant pumpkin larger than the Pegasus and the rabbit, so large they could fit in. They were carving it from the inside.

Fluttershy sighed in sorrow, "I just don't understand, Angel… Every year on Nightmare Night, no matter how hard I tried… everything around me scares me."

Angel squeaks a bit.

"Well, I'm tired of it," Fluttershy softly declared. She carved the mouth from the inside. As soon as she comes out, she continued, "No more Scaredyshy." Then, she turned to the pumpkin and after noticing it, she screamed in fear again and zoomed off to hide in a clothes closet. She was shivering and clattering her teeth once more. Then, she heard a door knocking.

"Fluttershy?" a female pony voice said, "You home?"

The yellow Pegasus recognized the voice. It was Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, my goodness," she said, walking to her rabbit, "Angel, it's Pinkie Pie. Maybe I could try to scare her. Though… I hope not to scare her too much…"

Fluttershy opened the door and replied softly, "Boo!"

Pinkie Pie is wearing a funny pair of glasses with a human nose and a black mustache underneath them. "Hiya, Fluttershy!" she said excitedly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fluttershy screamed, seeing the glasses on the pink pony. She ran back to the closet again.

Knowing that she scared the Pegasus, Pinkie took off the glasses and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, why couldn't I face my fears for once?!" Fluttershy replied from the closet, "I just don't understand!"

"Well, I have something to cheer you up," Pinkie said, taking a bottle of punch out, "Here. Have some punch. Twilight gave it to me."

Fluttershy poked her head out and takes a bottle. "Thank you, Pinkie. All that screaming makes me a little thirsty." She drinks the punch and swallows it.

She then walked to the couch and sat on it, looking sorrowful. "Oh, Pinkie," she said, "I wish I could at least scare somepony. But… I'm easily too afraid… where is my chance to conquer my fears?"

Pinkie suggested, "Well, if you want to be scary, why don't you get a good costume?"

"Well, I could try…" Fluttershy said. She and Pinkie walked to the clothes closet.

* * *

Later on, Pinkie was waiting for Fluttershy to come out. Then, the yellow Pegasus walked out of the closet with a big white sheet over her. "So, what do you think?"

"You look great!" Pinkie said, "You'll make a great cover for furniture."

"Oh, no, no, Pinkie," Fluttershy said, "I'm a spirit of the Ghostly Kackle!"

Pinkie began to think to herself and muttered, "Yes, but… something seems to be missing…" Then, a light bulb popped over her head as she gasped, "I know!" She ran into Fluttershy's closet.

A tree fell out, but then it got dragged and sawed down by the pink pony. Pinkie comes out with two pairs of clogs, placed them by Fluttershy.

"Step into these babies, Hans," she told her.

Just as Fluttershy puts the clogs on, Pinkie said eerily, "Ooooooh, terrifying."

Fluttershy looked a little silly in her costume with the clogs on. "Um… I don't know, Pinkie…"

Then, they heard little fillies laughing and a knock on the door.

"Oh! Fluttershy, come on!" Pinkie said, "It's the kids! Little kids are easy to scare!"

"Well, here goes," Fluttershy said nervously, hoping not to scare the kids too much.

The door was opened and three little fillies (Diamond Tiara in her Jesse costume from Pokemon, Silver Spoon in her Sailor Moon Costume from Sailor Moon and a gray little male Earth pony in his Freddy Kruger costume) were at the door, shouting, "Nightmare Night, what a fright, give us something sweet to bite!"

Fluttershy, seeing the little filles by the door, took a long deep breath and effortlessly said in a very soft voice, "Boo."

The little filles laughed at her in response. That was a worst 'scary' shout ever to them.

"Look, it's a haunted circus pony!" Diamond Tiara commented. The other filles laughed with her.

Saddened and irritated by this, Fluttershy said to the filles in defeat, "Oh, ok. Here's your candy."

"No, please," Diamond Tiara said in a snobby tone, "That is quite enough of a treat, thank you… _Scaredyshy._ " The other fillies laughed with her as they walked off from the cottage. Fluttershy disappointedly closed the door and sadly sat on her couch.

"Oh… I still don't understand…" she muttered.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" Pinkie said, "Look at my new paper ghost!" She holds up a pair of scissors in her right hoof and a ghost puppet on her left hoof. "Ooooh, scary!"

Then, Fluttershy began to notice something about her puppet ghost. She said, "Pinkie, that is it!"

"What's it?" Pinkie asked.

"What's the difference between that ghost and me?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie was searching for an answer as she began to look back and forth at her paper ghost and Fluttershy. She was concentrating hard as she began to reply by groaning with extortion, "No, no, no wait. Don't tell me. … D-don't tell me. Don't tell me! Don't tell me! I can do this! I can do this! DON'T TELL ME! DON'T TELL ME! DON'T TELL ME!"

A moment of silence between them.

"Ok, tell me," Pinkie said, giving up. She then squees.

"I think we should make my costume head a little rounder like that paper ghost," Fluttershy said, "And we should put on some of the see-through black eyes while we're at it. And boo, I'm scary!"

* * *

Pinkie and Fluttershy went up to the bathroom. Fluttershy was sitting on a chair as Pinkie was taking out some salon items to fix up her hair.

"You sure you want to do this?" Pinkie asked.

"Positive," Fluttershy answered.

Pinkie took out some scissors and the comb and in the speed of light, she began to cut and comb the yellow Pegasus' hair.

Later on, she sewed a pair of see-through patches onto the sheet as the ghost's eyes with a sewing machine.

* * *

Much later on, Pinkie held up the ghost paper doll to compare to Fluttershy's 'approved' costume. The yellow Pegasus is in already in her costume and her clogs. Only the top of her head was a little short and round as she can see through the transparented patches.

"Well, what do you think?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie gasped excitedly, "Perfect! Now, that's scary!" She went over to shake the Pegasus' hoof. And then puts on her funny glasses. "Let's go scare somepony," she said in a determined tone.

* * *

Fluttershy and Pinkie were running down the trails to scare some of the ponies 'effortlessly.' They even went into the empty streets in Ponyville as the yellow Pegasus moaned eerily, "Whoooo. I am the Ghostly Kackle."

"Ooooooh," Pinkie moaned lamely, "I am Paris Hilton with a mustache."

They approached the Sugarcube Corner Bakery, where Pinkie lives. Fluttershy knocked on the door and Mr. Cake, the owner of the bakery, answered it. He was a little startled when the yellow Pegasus underneath the sheet zoomed at him and moaned softly, "Boo. Whooo. I am the Ghostly Kackle."

"Oooooh," Pinkie moaned, "I am the Ghostly Kackle's best friend, Paris Hilton. With a mustache!"

The girls think that they scared Mr. Cake who wasn't quite amused and ran off laughing.

"Hey," Mr. Cake called out, "Don't you girls want your candy?"

They both hid behind bushes that are shaped like skeletal skulls. They were both snickering to themselves.

"Wow, you were really something," Pinkie said, "Your costume really packs a punch!"

"You really think so?" Fluttershy said with an excited face.

"Oh, no question!" Pinkie exclaimed, "You scared the hayfeathers out of Mr. Cake!"

"So, who should we scare next?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

Pinkie thought for a moment. And she gets an idea. "I got it!" she replied, "There's a whole party just full of ponies down at Sweet Apple Acres… and the Ghostly Kackle is going to show up… _**uninvited!**_ "

Fluttershy had made an excited expression. Though she had hoped she wouldn't scare the ponies too much, she for one is going to conquer her fears.

Then, the girls heard the kids' laughter from behind. Pinkie saw them through the bushes and said, "Oh, here comes somepony now!"

Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and an additional little filly who were recently at Fluttershy's cottage were walking downtown to gather more candy. Then, Fluttershy jumped out of nowhere and replied softly, "Boo, boo."

The filles were left with some blank expressions, looking at her attempting to scare them pathetically.

"I am the Ghostly Kackle!" Fluttershy moaned in a soft quavery tone. Then, she ran off giggling without even noticing the reaction on the kids' faces. Pinkie ran after her laughing her lungs out.

"Hey, wasn't that the haunted circus pony?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Yes," Diamond Tiara said, "But I think she's been demoted to the haunted patient at the rehabilitation center." The little filles laughed with her due to an offensive comment.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sweet Apple Acres farm, everypony in Ponyville was invited to attend the Nightmare Night party, hosted by the Apple family. There were Halloween-like music playing as some of the ponies danced, played games, chattering in general conversations, and much more. Trixie who was dressed as an Egyptian Queen was bobbing for apples until she managed to catch one in her mouth. She was about to brag about calling herself the Great and Powerful Trixie until she unexpectedly had an apple caught in her throat.

Applebloom who was dressed as a lion saw it happened and replied, "Oh no! She's choking! Quick, girls! Maybe we can earn our cutie marks by performing C.P.R!"

"I thought it was beating her chest until she pops the apple out," Sweetie Belle who was dressed as a little princess said.

"Doesn't matter," Scootaloo who was dressed as a scarecrow said, "Let's just save her!"

They tackled Trixie down and harshly performed Heimlich maneuver on her. Appleboom and Sweetie Belle held the blue unicorn down while Scootaloo began jumping on her chest. Until finally, Trixie spits the apple out, sending it flying to break one of house windows. It passes Rarity and Big Mac who were by one of the punch bowls.

"Oh, well, hello there, Big Mac," Rarity said, "Oh, I mean, Ghostly Kackle. Interesting party, isn't it?"

"Yeeeup," Big Mac said.

"Do you want to know what I am?" The white unicorn said.

"Yeeyup," Big Mac answered.

"Why, I am the Last Unicorn from the book the Last Unicorn," Rarity said. She was still all white as she did cover her cutie mark white and she wears flowing sparkling light bluish purple wigs over her mane and tail. She was waiting for a positive response from him. But she was given a blank expression from the red colt. She made a bummed face and said, "You don't get it, do you?"

"Nope," Big Mac responded. Rarity walked off as she said, "Hmph."

Big Mac resumed to drinking punch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Pinkie were on the farm rooftop, getting ready to scare the living daylights out of the ponies. They viewed down at the party as Pinkie tied the rope around Fluttershy.

"Are you ready, Fluttershy?" the pink pony asked.

The yellow Pegasus nodded. Pinkie took the extension cord that has all of the electrical plugs for the party.

"All right, Pinkie," Fluttershy said, "Kill the lights."

Pinkie instantly pressed the off button on the cord, and the electricity went off, leaving the ponies screaming in fear in the darkness. The only dim light they have is the moonlight on the full moon. They suddenly saw Fluttershy's silhouette by the moon as Pinkie talked into the megaphone.

The pink pony laughed evilly at first and then she said eerily in a best doomed tone, "I am the Ghostly Kackle! Booga, booga, booga, booga! Give me your souls!"

As she talked into the megaphone, she held onto the rope that supported Fluttershy as the yellow Pegasus used her wings to lower herself toward the ponies. Fluttershy's eye patches somehow glowed in the dark amazingly as the ponies screamed and run in panic. Applejack was hiding herself in an apple-bobbing barrel, rattling fearfully.

So far so good for the girls, until suddenly, a random bee had stung Pinkie Pie from behind. The pink pony screamed, letting go of the rope. Fluttershy was suddenly plunged onto the floor. As Pinkie Pie ran around in pain, the poor yellow Pegasus was swinging around uncontrollably as she was yelling repeatedly in panic. The swinging came to a halt when Fluttershy was dangling upside down from Pinkie on the rooftop. Some of the sheet behind her fell over her, revealing her pink tail, her back legs and behind.

The ponies finally began to recognize the uninvited guest.

"Hey, that's no Kackle," Diamond Tiara said, "It's Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy?" Rarity said. She then began to laugh. The rest of the ponies began to laugh as Twilight Sparkle gasped in dumbfounded and concern. "Oh, no! Fluttershy! I'd better help her!"

"Help! Help!" Fluttershy replied.

Pinkie Pie, somehow recovered from the sting, spoke onto the megaphone, hoping to cover Fluttershy's embarrassment, "I am not Fluttershy. These are my street clothes."

But it wasn't convincing enough. The ponies were still laughing at Fluttershy who was about to cry in shame and humiliation. They even commented how lame her Ghostly Kackle costume was.

Suddenly, without warning, a thunder appeared and thunderous voice boomed out as a flash of light also appeared, "ENOUGH!"

The ponies stopped laughing and turned to the light. The green smoke appears from the air and it was forming into a green frightening transparent skeletal crocodile. He wears an eye patch. He can float and only has an upper body and a pair of long bony arms. He wears a sword belt around his waist and left shoulder and wears a green bandana with a pirate hat on his head. He laughed evilly with his eyes glowing red and his teeth were drooling with saliva.

The ponies were screaming in fear, seeing an evil ghostly figure before him.

"It's the real Ghostly Kackle!" Applejack replied before she fainted in the apple-bobbing barrel.

"You bet your filthy horseshoes I'm the one and only Ghostly Kackle," the skeletal croc said, "And I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He paused for a moment before replying, "I'm going to steal your souls."

To that response, the ponies screamed in fear.

"QUIET!" the Kackle replied, breathing flames to burn them. They were left in ashes.

"Now, listen up," the skeletal croc said, "You had it coming, you big crybabies. Every year on Nightmare Night, ponies dressing like me…"

(Big Mac heard that comment, noticing that he was wearing a Ghostly Kackle costume. He immediately took it off and whistled nonchalantly, hoping the ghost doesn't get his soul.)

"Turning the name of the Ghostly Kackle into a laughing stock!" the croc continued, "But, that is not the reason why I'm taking your souls. No…"

Then, he pointed his bony finger at Fluttershy who was still hanging upside down. " _This_ is the last straw that broke the camel's back." To Fluttershy, he said, "Out of all the Kackle costumes I've seen, yours is the most ridiculous and insulting."

"Do you mean I'm not scary?" the yellow Pegasus asked meekly.

That question made the croc's eyes widened. "You?! Scary?!"

He laughing thunderously as he used his sword to cut the rope. Fluttershy was sent down to the floor. He then shrunk himself to have a private talk with her. "Let me tell you something about scary, kid," he told her, "There are all kinds of scary things in the world. Tarantulas are scary. I'm scary… and you? Well, you're not too scary." Then, he concluded, "Ok let's get this over with."

He changed himself back to his normal size, laughing evilly at the ponies who were still fearful of his appearance.

"And now, my little ponies!" the Ghostly Kackle replied, "I shall be starting to steal your souls!"

After much discouragement she heard from him, Fluttershy at first was a little afraid, but hearing the ghost wanting to steal the ponies' soul is making her really angry. (And also a comment about tarantulas being scary had set her off.)

"YOU!" she screamed angrily. To the ponies' surprise, she flew up to confront the Ghostly Kackle. As she did, her costume had suddenly fallen off. And her eyes were flashed in red.

"How dare you go around and threaten to steal ponies' souls without warning?" she replied. The Ghostly Kackle was suddenly shocked of her appearance as she continued ranting at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Just because you're all big, evil and scary doesn't mean you have a right to hurt the other ponies! Now, leave Ponyville at once and never ever steal another pony soul again! You got that?" During that time, she performed _**the stare**_ at him, leaving him frightened and shocked.

The Ghostly Kackle screamed in fear and flew in the air as fast as he could be away from Fluttershy.

The yellow Pegasus was encircled by the ponies who were staring at her in surprise and shock. Not only her speech and stared scared the ghost away, but she also appeared as Flutterbat, her dark vampire form. Not to mention, her hair was a little shorter and messed up due to Pinkie's clumsy attempt.

"Oh, my," she said meekly, "What do you know? I guess I did scare him." She giggled a bit.

Then, all of the ponies got scared of Fluttershy and ran away from her.

Pinkie and Twilight appeared before her.

"Fluttershy," Twilight said, "That was amazing of what you did to that Ghostly Kackle. Are you ok?"

"Oh, oh yes," Fluttershy said, "But I didn't know I went that far."

Suddenly, Princess Luna appeared before them. "Oh, sorry I was late."

"Princess Luna!" Twilight replied.

"I thought that I could stop the Ghostly Kackle myself when I heard a commotion," Luna explained, "But after seeing Fluttershy confronting him, I have realized now that she did indeed conquer her fears on Nightmare Night. I don't think she'll be called Scaredyshy anymore."

Fluttershy said modestly, "Aw, shucks. It was nothing."

"Wow, Fluttershy," Pinkie said, "That was so super-duper amazing! All thanks to your back-up bat costume!"

"Oh… my back-up bat costume?" Fluttershy asked, "Oh, I.. um.. forgot to mention, Pinkie… After you helped me with the costume, I got turned into Flutterbat by accident because of the punch you gave me."

"Wait," Twilight exclaimed, "The punch! Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry, Pinkie! That was my vampire potion that I needed to hand in to Princess Celestia! The real punch that I was supposed to give you was for Applejack's party!"

Everyone was left with bewildered and funny expressions on her faces. But then Pinkie said, "Wait a minute… if Twilight has the punch for the party, and I received the potion from her then… did I actually give it to…"

She turned to Fluttershy and was shocked of her Flutterbat form. So, Fluttershy had been Flutterbat all along. Then, the pink pony screamed and ran away in panic, leaving the yellow Pegasus, Twilight and Princess Luna with some puzzled looks on their faces.

"Don't worry," Fluttershy shouted in an assuring tone, "Twilight will change me back."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Note: This is the story and I hope you enjoy it! And while I'm at it, I have an announcement to make. Due to patience from some certain Powerpuff Girls/Home Alone fans, I shall be making a sequel to my latest Powerpuff Girls/Home Alone crossover for Christmas. It shall be called PPG Presents Home Alone 2: Lost Bubbles In New York! I shall begin to write it as soon as I make some preparations for it and also I am still writing my latest story in progress, the Moon Princess in the Tower, so check that out a.s.a.p. In conclusion, my friends and fans, stay tuned for more and have a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
